The present invention concerns an oscillator circuit having digital temperature compensation utilizing two quartz oscillators, the quartz oscillators have different temperature behavior and the same inversion temperature.
In the GB-Patent Application No. 2,004,155 an oscillator is described, whereby two low frequency oscillators with a frequency of 32 kHz, usual for watch circuits, are used, having as far as possible the same quadratic temperature coefficients and different inversion temperatures.
It is known however that such low frequency quartzes are submitted to an appreciable ageing, cancelling much of the advantages of temperature compensation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to disclose an oscillator circuit with digital temperature compensation offering without great expenditure a greater precision and suffering from less ageing.